


Since I Found You

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two is always better than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Song is ‘Even The Nights Are Better’ by Air Supply. I scribed the lyrics so if there are any mistakes, they’re mine - and I’ve probably been singing them that way my whole life :P

* * *

  
_I, I was the lonely one wondering what went wrong_   
_Why love had gone and left me lonely_   
_I, I was so confused, feeling like I’d just been used_   
_Then you came to me and my loneliness left me_   


She looked out into the black night and tried to find the constellations she’d learnt about. The stars were easy to spot in the relative emptiness of the town and she wrapped her arms around herself as a cool wind brushed past her. A heavy warmth draped itself over her shoulders and she turned her head to see Pete standing there with a mug of hot chocolate.

“Thought you might need this.”

She nodded and gave him a half smile as she accepted the warm mug. It warmed her cold fingers and she turned and sat down on the lounge that Pete had turned around. He smiled as she sat next to him and sipped from his own mug. Glancing sideways, she wondered what he thought about when he looked out into the night like she did. Constellations?

  
_I used to think I was tied to a heartache, that was the heartbreak_   
_But now that I’ve found you_   


“Sorry today was so hard.”

She thought that she might cry if someone mentioned Sam. It was the anniversary of his death and even though she hadn’t said anything, Pete seemed to have known. He’d been treading on eggshells all day, making sure that he didn’t do anything that might upset her. And given his disposition, she was sure it had been a hard task.

She’d thought about him, obviously, but there wasn’t the ache that she usually felt. She no longer blamed herself for his death and it seemed that when she had stopped that, she’d put his memory aside in a safe spot reserved only to him. She just hadn’t realised that she’d let go of him at the time.

  
_You, you knew just what to do ‘cause you had been lonely too_   
_And you showed me how to ease the pain_   
_And you did more then mend a broken heart ‘cause now you’ve made a fire start_   
_And I, I can see that you feel the same way_   


“Thanks, for today.”

He nodded and she saw him try to hide a relieved smile in his mug. The corner of her mouth turned up and she bumped her shoulder against his.

“It’s good to see you smile. A real smile.”

He was surprised but he didn’t say anything. She looked down at the mug in her lap and noticed goosebumps along his skin. Holding the mug between her knees, she shifted in the blanket and wrapped one end around his shoulders. She picked the mug back up and finished off the drink, pointing out to the stars before them.

“Think we’re ever gonna travel in space? I mean, humans in general. Think we’re ever gonna have big ships and colonise other planets, other galaxies?”

He laughed and she raised an eyebrow.

“Of all the people to hear that from, I’m surprised it was you.”

“What? I listen!”

He shook his head and looked out thoughtfully. “I dunno. I’d like to think we’d be _travelling amongst the stars_ one day.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her, pulling her in closer.

“Sounds nice.” she said wistfully.

  
_I never dreamed there’d be someone to hold me until you told me_   
_And now that I’ve found you_   


A few hours later, she woke up with a start and it took a few moments to register where she was. She noticed Pete had fallen asleep with his head on an awkward angle and that, at some point, Leena had closed the doors and placed a second blanket over them. Myka picked up the cushion that had been behind her and wiggled it underneath his head. Settling herself back down, she lay her head back on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist before falling gently back to sleep.

From beside her, Pete smiled.

  
_Even the nights are better now that we’re here together_   
_Even the nights are better since I found you_   
_Even the days are brighter when someone you love’s beside you_   
_Even the nights are better since I found you_   



End file.
